Talk:Escort Professor Chanoix
Name Change? The name of the Assault in mission log is stated as "Escort Professor Chanoix" and mission orders state the name as "Professor Clavauert B Chanoix". Should these changes be made to the page name, etc?... Goddess 00:48, 18 July 2007 (CDT) yes it is spelt wrong my party got confused for a min XD Hunterx 17:38, 18 January 2008 Repose Repose rocks my world. Whetstone 08:03, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Added Repose to the "Susceptible to:" section. --Upitupi 05:58, 3 February 2008 (UTC) My experience I've done this assault a few times using both the sleep everything tactic and the BRD sleeps ahead, party kills behind. In both cases, I went on BRD. From my experience, the BRD sleeps ahead, party kills behind tactic is much, much easier. Trying to sleep everything, we had maybe a 30% success rate and almost always had 1-2 deaths per person on average. Using the sleep ahead, party kills behind strategy, I have yet to lose and usually there are no deaths or only a couple. The main danger is the blizzaga IIIs cast by the ghosts and to a lesser extent the blizzard IV they cast. -- Redhobbit 04:12, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Trioable I did this one the other day with 3 people with very little trouble. Set up was NIN/WHM x2 and WHM/SCH. I brought poison pots on nin with a War Shinobi Gi in case I got caught with a sleepga. Enter at night for movement +25%. Put stoneskin and barblizzard up as well as the other staple buffs. The whm stays with the professor with sneak on at all times and just cures if the professor gets aggro from any undead. If this happens, the nin closest to the whm claims the aggro'd undead using dia(ga) and resumes kiting. One nin kites around the block at G-8, the other around H-7. Be careful though because it's easy to lose aggro this way. We ended up jamming all the undead in one section due to lost aggro resulting in two dead ninjas when we passed back through the jam reaggro'ing the entire zone at once. Luckily this didn't happen until the end. Good luck. Carste 21:47, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Carbuncle Aggroing? What is this guide talking about? Unless this is a one-of-a-kind scenario, avatars can NEVER aggro. What the heck is this guide talking about? --Blue Donkey Kong 23:11, August 14, 2010 (UTC) *What it means is to use carbuncle to pull the mobs before they get to the professor, yes summons do not agro unless they are already fighting a mob you can use them to link with other mobs thus keeping all chances of agro off the nutty professor. --LiennaOfShiva 90+ Testimonials 90 BLU/NIN, BST/NIN, WHM/BRD (me), and SMN/RDM (dual-box): I ran with the professor. He runs at less than normal movement speed and stops for ~30 seconds at a time, which is helpful to clean up any mess he's made along the way. I was able to repose most stuff, and landed a Horde Lullaby once to help out. I did not have to cure the professor the whole time. The BLU and BST cleaned up behind him as I slept things. The SMN was on follow on the BST with Carbuncle out to throw out Healing Ruby II when necessary. Cumaea 17:02, September 11, 2011 (UTC) 99BLM/RDM, sparks gear and not much else. I started with protect 3 and shell 2 on the NPC and myself, then stoneskin, blink and phalanx on me. Standing next to the NPC started him walking. From there, I used a single fire 1 on each enemy the NPC passed, taking the time to fire 1 them to submission or beat them with my staff until the NPC started moving again. About 2, maybe 3 times I needed a cure 3. Once or twice the NPC did. Eventually he despawned, and once the things following me were put down, the mission was over. At 99, this is a cakewalk for a mage with decent defense and curing. --BeastlyHorror (talk) 01:45, November 27, 2015 (UTC)